Moonlit Night
by ShadowYoukai87
Summary: AU IYKa SM A chance meeting in the middle of the night leads a young girl into the middle of a secret war between demons. Is she on the rgiht side? Dare she disobey? And with the secret she carries, can she be trusted to make the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlit Night**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: Own InuYasha I do not. Have enough money I will never. Borrow him I must.**

**Chapter 1**

It was getting darker by the minute and she had no idea where she was. It made sense, in some twisted way, that she had to get lost the one time she left later than usual to collect her herbs. Her father had needed her to mend his best kimono for the soon to come duty collector from the Lord of the Western Lands. It only made sense that he would want to look his best, but, the collector wasn't due for nearly a month. She wasn't even sure how it had gotten so full of holes. She had recommended he just get a new one.

She looked up at the sky. The light was fading, nearly gone, the sun already behind the mountain. It might have been late spring, but once the sun went down, it got very cool, very fast. She could already feel the chill in the air, and she was getting hungry. She looked around her nervously, hoping to find some shelter, but the trees weren't strong enough, their branches weak from the long winter and bare. A gust of wind of wind shook the trees around her and she shivered as it hit her. She didn't even have anything with which to start a fire. She began to gather twigs around her, hoping she'd be able to set even a small one before it got too cold.

She was, finally, able to get the smallest of fires going. She hurried to build a small windbreak of grass around it, hoping to keep it from blowing out in the wind. It was painstaking work, but she finally managed to get a decent sized fire. Without any sign of food, she sighed, vowing to ask Sango how she made those traps.

As she was preparing to settle in for the night, she heard a sound from the forest surrounding her. She stood, back to the fire as she looked around her, wishing she had brought her bow. It was the last time she'd let her father tell her she wouldn't need it. She saw a pair of glowing red dots in one of the bushes, then a second a little above it, then another few to the right, a half dozen on her left. She turned behind her and saw even more. She must have camped right in the middle of their nesting grounds. Just great. She grabbed one of the longer sticks from the fire, the end burning brightly She swung it at her foes, but instead of crawling away, the eyes came closer, as if drawn by the flames. She dropped the stick back in the fire and tried to avoid the almost centipede like creatures, moving slowly, hoping not to draw more attention. Unfortunately, once all of the little creatures were in the clearing, they turned to her and she knew they were going to make a move. She walked back until her back hit the trunk of a tree. Before she could move, they charged.

Seeing no way out, she closed her eyes and tried to sink into the tree as she heard the shrieks. She waited a moment, expecting to feel their attacks on her skin before hearing a voice, a human voice, yelling.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!"

She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see a rather human figure between her and the fire. The corpses of the demons that had attacked her were strewn around the small clearing and the blood coated the ground. She looked around dazedly taking in the appearance of the clearing slowly. It was odd, the moment before she had been fearing for her life, thinking about all she had yet to do, now she was alive, but didn't know what to do. Finally, she managed to wake herself, moving away from the trunk and towards the forest behind her.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

She paused at the voice, turning to look back at the fire, the man standing there, a dark silhouette between it and her.

"Wh-what?"

"I wouldn't head out into the woods if I were you. These demons may have been drawn to the fire, but plenty more are scared of it. Leave it, and be prepared for worse demons."

She turned back to the woods, considering his words before slowly backing up, eyes fixed on the darkness surrounding her. She screamed when her back hit something and something grabbed her around the waist.

"Shut up already!"

She silenced herself, breathing quickly as she assessed her situation.

"Better, now, are you going to thank me for saving your life or what?"

She nodded. "Thank you for saving my life. I," she hesitated, unsure. "I am in your debt."

He released her and she rushed to the tree, using it as a support. Who was this guy?

"In my debt, eh? Well then, do me a favour and don't go running off."

She nodded, slipping to the ground slowly so she was sitting on the ground. She watched the man as he wandered the campsite, inspecting the dead bodies strewn about the place.

"Why did you save me?"

He turned to her. "What? Would you have rather died?"

"No!" she protested, "I'm just curious. I mean, certainly you have more important things to be doing than rescuing some foolish girl."

"Maybe I don't," he replied kneeling by the fire "Can't leave this going all night."

"But you said…"

"I never said we were staying here all night. For one, its way too exposed. We're going back to my place. Then, we'll discuss how you pay your debt to me."

He stood and faced her as he circled to the other side of the fire and she saw him clearly for the first time. White hair, dog ears, golden eyes, fangs, claws…he was a demon. He kicked dirt on the fire and she shivered as the new cool air swept in around her.

"You're name?"

She hesitated a moment, her mind still reeling with her discovery. "K-kagome," she replied finally, "a-and yours?"

He looked at her a moment, judging her reaction carefully, knowing full well she knew he was a demon. "InuYasha." He stepped over the fire pit and took hold of her arm, helping her stand. "Get on my back." He understood why she hesitated. She was weighing her options. "C'mon," he grinned, "I ain't gonna bite."

She got on his back, a little awkwardly. "It's not biting I'm worried about."

He smirked as his hand secured her on and lead her hands to his shoulders. She was almost surprisingly light, and small. She couldn't be much more than sixteen, if even that. What was a child doing out in a place like this, filled to the brim with demons? It was a wonder she was still alive at all.

She gave a small cry of surprise when he started to run, her hands tightening and her legs squeezing him slightly tighter, her head buried in his hair. He allowed himself a small chuckle at her expense. Of course, it was a little awkward running at the speed he was with an unfamiliar weight on his back, especially one that kept moving around. Luckily, it wasn't that far. His hut came into sight fairly quickly, the small cooking fire giving it a small glow.

"You can get off now, Kagome."

She gave a small sound of surprise as she looked around and slowly released him. He could smell nervousness about her as she approached the hut ahead of him. She paused at the entry and he motioned for her to enter. She swallowed anxiously before walking in, him right behind.

Almost immediately, she rushed to a corner, huddling near the small fire, shivering, her hands near the flames, a little too close. He ignored her, turning to the meat on the fire. Nearly ready. She could smell the tantalizing aroma in the small hut as if it were teasing her. Her stomach growled as he pulled a portion off the fire placing it on a small plate and handing it to her, urging her to take it when she hesitated. The first bite was slow, almost tortured, carefully testing the meat before going on to devour the piece in front of her. He smirked, giving a small grunt, and she looked up and, for an instant, their eyes met. In that moment, she felt her whole body race and shift in a strange but oddly pleasant way. She liked it, and yet, it scared her. She had never felt anything its equal. Confusion winning, she turned away, looking at her hands as she tried to understand what had happened.

"About your debt," he said suddenly, handing her a second piece of meat, "how about we work it out in the morning. You look pooped."

She nodded, looking around the hut. "Where should I sleep?" He pointed to the small futon against the wall and she nodded, crawling over to it and lying down. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but at least it was better than the ground. She turned to him as she cuddled under the blankets. "Good night, InuYasha."

She fell asleep almost immediately.

He had never felt anything like those few seconds he and Kagome had looked into each other's eyes. It was as if he had seen everything in the girl's soul, every emotion, every fear, every desire, even the ones she didn't know she had. It had been awesome, and strange, a little scary. He thought back to what she had asked him earlier, about why he had saved her. Truth be told, he hadn't known, hadn't until he had looked into her eyes. He had a feeling, deep in his gut, they were connected somehow. He looked at her, sleeping in his bed and felt something akin to affection rise up in him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that for anyone. He didn't even know her, but he held affection for her. It made no sense.

His look softened. Maybe it was just because she was beautiful. He hadn't been this close to a beautiful woman in a very long time. Perhaps this was just years of built up sexual tension, but then, why would she look at him like the same things were going through her mind. It had been like an exchange of some sort. He wondered, was she thinking about it too, or did she understand it? No, she had stunk of confusion.

She shifted in her sleep, mumbling something he didn't catch, but her hand reached out towards him. He shifted closer and touched her hand gently, careful not to wake her. It closed around his and she smiled, shifting again so she was lying on her stomach. Smiling, he watched the fire die, his hand not leaving hers as he fell asleep.

She clung to him tightly as he ran through the woods towards the tree near her village called the God tree, the ancient tree said to be magic. He stopped in the clearing around it and she let go, slowly getting off, almost as if she didn't want to. She didn't understand it, but she didn't want to be away from him. To her, it made no sense. She had always been taught that demons were evil, had seen with her own eyes how heartless they could be. She shook her head, wanting to clear away the image it brought, the blood, the fear, the pain…

"Hey," she started at his voice, "You okay?"

She nodded, a look of gratitude in her eyes. "Yeah," she replied softly. She didn't want to relive that moment. "We still haven't discussed what you want from me."

He smirked. "I haven't decided," he replied slowly, turning to look at the tree. "Can you make it back to this tree?"

"Not easily, and not often," she replied softly, "But, there's a small spring not far from here. I go there twice a day to draw water for my father's inn. Would that serve?"

He turned to her critically. "Your village has a river running by it and your father makes you go to a spring to get water?"

She nodded. "He says the water near the village is overused."

"It's not used by the others, is it?" She shook her head. "Then it will serve. I'll wait for you there." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" He paused, looking back to her as she took something from her bag of herbs, a small charm. "Take this," she said softly, forcing the thing into his hand, "as a token of my gratitude and of the debt I still owe you."

He looked at it, a small string of dark wooden beads accented by fangs, perhaps of a snake or a dog. "What is it?"

"Lucky beads and I'd say they work. After all, they brought you to me in my time of need."

He stared at them, waiting for some kind of catch. "That wasn't because of some stupid beads. That was because I happen to hate those things."

"But was I not still lucky?"

He paused, not sure what to reply to that.

"InuYasha, so long as you hold those beads, I pledge myself to your service until I have repaid my debt to you."

She bowed, almost curling up at his feet as he looked on in shock. She was actually very serious about this. It made him a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. No one in his entire life had ever bowed before him. Somehow, it felt so very wrong for her to be the only one. He knelt down in front of her and touched her shoulder. Once more, her blue eyes looked into his, but this time, the rush of the last time didn't happen. There was still a rush, strangely pleasant, and neither understood why, but not nearly of the same intensity. It made his throat go dry and the words in his mouth die for a moment.

"Get up," he said finally, his voice hoarse and oddly small. He had never felt so exposed before, or more peaceful. What was this girl doing to him?

"InuYasha," she whispered as she knelt, still focused on his eyes, her hands bracing themselves as if to jump onto him.

He stood then, fast, forcing himself look at anything but her. "I said 'get up' and I mean it. You have to get back home. You don't want them to worry about you more than they already have, do you?"

She nodded, head down, almost disappointed, before standing in front of him. "You're right. Thank you. I suppose I'll see you before long." She avoided looking at him in the eyes as she spoke. "Until next we meet."

With that, she turned around and walked towards the village, disappearing in the green trees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlit Night**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Disclaimer: Own InuYasha I do not. Have enough money I will never. Borrow him I must.**

**Chapter 2**

Morning. He had found the spring without a trouble and now was waiting for her. It wasn't that he had decided how she could pay her debt, it was that he couldn't get her out of his head. Any time he closed his eyes, he saw her, if he tried to think about anything, she came up in there, even as he had been hunting he had wondered if she liked deer or boar more, or maybe fish. She had even haunted his dreams. Yes, it had been a good dream, but he didn't understand why this girl he had just met was in them.

There was a sound on the path to the village and he crouched down further into the grass on the other side of the spring. So much as she had seemed nice, who knew if she hadn't set him up for a trap. She walked out from the forest and he looked for others, his ears straining to find some sign of someone else. After a few moments of nothing, he stood, startling the girl as she lowered her buckets to the ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" she ordered softly, a hand over her heart, a smile on her lips.

He didn't reply, looking her over carefully. Something was wrong with her, something wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it. Her smile faded and she walked over to one of her fallen buckets when he saw what.

"You're limping."

She turned to him as he leaped over the spring, a look of surprise in her eyes. He blinked as he noticed another thing. She had a bruise on her cheek, a bad one at that. She turned away from him, but not so fast that he didn't catch a hint of embarrassment in her eyes.

"It's no big deal," she said quietly, grabbing her bucket.

"What happened?" he asked, surprised by the amount of concern rising in him.

"Nothing." She dipped the bucket into the crystal waters, filling it, defiantly avoiding looking at him. Of course, her very tone and body language told him it was something.

"Don't you trust me, Kagome?"

"I barely know you," she whispered, her hands trembling, "How can I trust you?"

It was like he had been stabbed. The pain that filled him was immense, going down to his very soul.

"I barely know you, but," she paused and he turned to look at her, "but somehow, I do. It makes no sense. I've never not understood myself before." She looked at him, expectation in her eyes. "What have you done to me?" Her voice was soft, almost pleading, but not at all accusing. "Why do I feel so safe around you? Why can't I stop thinking about you? You were even in my dreams, and I never dream." She looked up to him, the bucket toppled on its side when she moved and grabbed his pant leg. "InuYasha, what is this feeling?"

He knelt down, his hand taking hers without his permission. "I wish I knew," he replied softly, "I wish I understood, but I'm as lost as you." Her head fell in disappointment and she slowly loosened her hold on his hand until it slipped away, hitting the dirt lifelessly.

"Do you feel this too?" she asked suddenly, her voice never rising above a whisper.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Her hand began to move, making lines in the dirt as she reached for his knee, her yukata sleeve dipping into the mud at the water's edge. His hands made the same movements, touching her knee in the same way. That surprised him too. He had never before longed so much for some kind of physical contact with anyone. Before in his life, such contact brought pain, but Kagome was warm and soft and her touch was soothing in a way he had never before felt.

"My father."

He looked up, surprised she spoke. "What about him?"

"He was upset I missed making him breakfast and dinner, and so he…" she trailed off, but she didn't need to continue. That man had hurt her. He had never before felt such rage as the rage that was rising in him that moment, the need for vengeance strong. How dare anyone hurt her?! "Don't worry about it though. That's what a father does to a disobedient daughter. It didn't even hurt that much."

"Don't justify his actions!" he roared, even angrier that she defended him. "Some one who would hurt you doesn't deserve it."

"You don't understand; that's how it works in human society. Women are below men all their lives. First, under their fathers, then, when they wed, under their husbands," she paused, looking to him pleadingly. "Please, you can't blame him. That's how he and everyone else have been raised. Please, InuYasha…"

"He shouldn't have done that. He knows you're mine to protect," she turned away. "doesn't he?"

"I wouldn't be here now if he did. He…detests demons. If he knew I was under one's spell…"

"This isn't a spell!" he protested loudly and she smiled.

"I know," she replied softly, tenderness clear in it, "but what else could he think it was? For all we know, someone else could have cast it, if it were one. Besides," she smiled, "I didn't know I was under your protection."

"I saved your life once," he replied matter-of-factly, "what use would it be for you to die after that?"

She smiled genuinely a moment before starting. "It's getting late," she said softly, everything about her showing a desire to stay, "I should get going. I've got lots of chores to do…"

"I'll help you back," he said, helping her stand and filling her buckets, "At least, most of the way. I'll stay out of sight, alright?"

She smiled. "Thank you."

He felt his cheeks heat as he began to walk. "Feh."

Sango saw Kagome walk out of the forest with two buckets in hand, limping her way to the inn. She frowned. Her father, the drunkard, had gone and done it again. Beating his daughter for getting lost in the woods was not something to be proud of. Couldn't he have just scolded the girl? She sighed as she walked over to her friend, taking one of the buckets.

"Let me help you with that Kagome-chan," she smiled, pretending not to know how she came by it. "That leg needs rest to get better. Really, I don't know why you wouldn't let me go with you. The exercise would do me some good. I'm starting to get rusty without any demons to slay."

"Maybe some other time Sango-chan. I just wanted some time alone to relax. With the tithe collector on his way, you know I've a lot to prepare and Souta's going to be busy too. The stable is an absolute mess…"

Sango looked at her friend searchingly. "Kagome, what happened while you were in the forest?"

Kagome's smile faltered for a second before regaining it, though it was strained. "Nothing really. Had some trouble finding something to eat but, it wasn't too bad. Oh, could you show me some of those traps you use? Just in case, you know?"

For some reason, she didn't believe her friend. Something had happened and left its mark on Kagome. It was almost as if she was glowing but it was the nature of the glow that worried her. It was almost…demonic. What could have happened for Kagome to have that glow?

"Sure, I'll show you them when you have some free time," she smiled as they arrived at the inn.

"Thanks," Kagome smiled, taking the bucket from her. "I owe you!"

She disappeared inside leaving Sango to contemplate the mysterious glow on her own.

She was walking down the old path again, to fetch water. Dinner was over, but, there were always things her father insisted they used that water. Any kind of bathing, anything to drink, their homemade sake, the rice for which was already ready at home. The collector was due in almost a month, sure to stay for at least a month, and there wasn't enough in the stores for the entire party for that long. There might be if her father wasn't so fond of her sake. He drank almost a bottle a day as it was.

She walked into the spring clearing, her sandals making grinding sounds on the sandy dirt. She was surprised to see a pile of red clothing on the shore. Who could be bathing here? And why did they look familiar? The sound of someone breaking out of the water drew her attention and she turned to see silver hair and bare skin for a mere instant before turning around, her face several shades of red, the buckets making a ruckus as they hit the ground.

"Sorry," she called looking at the stony wall before her. "I didn't mean to sneak up on you while you were bathing."

The sounds of the water hitting flesh and swirling around his legs as he came ashore filled her ears, the water falling onto the ground as he walked on the shore made her feel almost weak kneed.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I had thought you weren't coming again, so I decided I needed a bath."

"I didn't expect you to be here at all."

"And why not?"

She felt the spray of water on her face and back. "You were here this morning. Surely, you have more things to do than see me."

He snorted. "Not really. Hunting's good around here, lots of fish in the stream, demons haven't been causing any trouble, I've not much else to worry about." He was quiet for a moment. "You can turn around now, if you want."

She did and saw him wearing only his hakama, his bare chest still glistening with moisture. She turned away from it, face still red, busying herself with her buckets and fetching the water she had come for. "What about your hut?"

"In disrepair. Won't last through another storm. I've been looking for a new cave. Know any?"

"None that the villagers wouldn't find you in."

She laid the full buckets on the ground beside her as he spoke next. "Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Sango?" she asked curiously, turning to him. He nodded. "She and her brother are the village demon slayers."

"You asked about traps, for catching food." She nodded. "You won't need them. You ever get hungry, I'll get you something."

She smiled. "Thanks, but you can't always be with me. Like I said, just in case. They would only be if all else failed. Besides, I already owe you my life. I would rather no larger a debt."

"So long as it was for you, I'd hunt day and night and you would owe me nothing."

She turned to him, a look of puzzlement in her eyes. "Why?" He looked down at her, not knowing what to answer. She lifted the buckets and he immediately made a move to take them. "I may not look it, but I can handle these buckets. I have to go. After I prepare the sake, I need to see Lady Kaede and do some training."

"Training?" he asked, walking beside her, now wearing his white gi. "For what?"

She paused, smiling. "To be a miko. I'm Kaede-sama's apprentice. That's why I was out gathering herbs," she paused, turning to him, "why we met." He didn't say anything. "Do you have something against miko?"

"What? No, not at all. I was just surprised, I mean…"

She turned away. "I know. I didn't make much of a move to defend myself from those demons. I can make shields in practice, but, as soon as I need to do anything in a battle, it won't work for me. Kaede-sama says I just need to practice, but I wonder if I've really the talent to be one." She looked at the sky. "Already sun down. I have to go or I'll be late for Kaede-sama." She paused in her walk to the forest, looking back at him. "You'll be back tomorrow, won't you?"

"Of course," he replied. "Sleep well."

She smiled. "You too. Good night, InuYasha."

She was panting as she walked into Kaede's hut, aware she was late. The old miko was sitting by the fire warming herself, barely looking up when she walked in, her one eye watching the flames.

"I'm sorry I am late, Kaede-sama. I had to-"

"Your aura is different."

Kagome looked at the old woman in surprise. "Pardon?"

"Your aura has changed."

"But, you said an aura could not change," she replied smoothly. "If one did, it was a sign of possession." Could that be it? "Have I, have I been possessed?"

"Nay, child, ye have not been possessed, but something has happened for it to change so." Her one eye focused on her, as if searching her soul. "Tell me just what happened when ye were lost in the woods, and no lies. I have my suspicions about this."

Seeing no other course, she told her mentor about being attacked, and InuYasha, even the moment their eyes had met. The old woman listened attentively, nodding often but never speaking as she went on, glad to have an ear she could tell everything to, even the fact he had been in her dreams the night before and that they had met by the spring, though she had whispered that part, not wanting anyone to overhear. When she was finished, Kaede was quiet for a long while, considering and weighing everything. Finally, curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you understand it, Kaede-sama?"

The woman didn't reply right away. "I delivered ye, child, and, as miko do, I read your fortune. As tradition dictates, I informed your mother of the results and she was much shocked and asked me to read it again, to be certain. I did, but it was the same. Again she asked, and again I read it, and again it was the same. Your destiny, child, I will always remember."

"What did it say?" she asked in a quiet voice, almost trembling.

"It is not for ye to know." Kagome frowned. "All ye need know is that thy path is being laid before ye as I saw. Be not afraid and keep the demon near. Ye shall be in need of him. Now," she picked up her bow and arrow and handed it to her. "to our training."

**There's chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. R&R please. Lemme know what you think so I can make I better. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I know I haven't updated this in forever, but I like this story and I am going to put up another chapter and see if I get any response this time. Please, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I don't think I'd want to...**

**Moonlit Night**

**By ShadowYoukai87**

**Chapter 3**

"Good morning, InuYasha!"

His ears perked as he turned to Kagome as she walked up to the spring, smiling and bright as usual, the buckets in her hand clunking softly beside her as they had every morning for nearly a month.

"Morning Kagome," he replied, biting into the last of his fish. "Want one?" he offered, pointing to the other two resting by the water's edge.

She smiled. "Big breakfast this morning, besides, you need them more than I do," she replied brightly standing next to him and taking a bite of the fish anyway. "Overcooked."

He snorted. She had always taken at least a bite of any food he had offered. He paused in his eating, looking her over again. "What's with the fancy duds?"

She looked down at the brightly coloured kimono she wore, pale yellow covered in flowers of blue and pink and a half dozen other colours and the pink obi, so different from the usual blue one with white flowers. "The tithe collector is on his way. He'll be here by mid-afternoon. I have to make a few extra water trips this morning because of them, so I can't stay too long. I've still a lot of things to do before they show up." She turned to him, regret clear. "I'll be pretty busy for the next while. I won't be able to get away as much. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't be. I understand. Just do your best, alright?"

She nodded, dipping the buckets in the water. "Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

She turned to the water, looking at it searchingly for a moment before shaking her head. "Nothing."

He frowned. That was at least the twentieth time she had done that in the last month. "Is something bothering you Kagome?"

She stood still, not moving for a moment. "Hojo is one of the guards this year."

He blinked. "Who?"

"An old friend of mine. We used to do almost everything together when we were young, until he became old enough to be considered a man. He's a few years older, you see. He left a few years ago to the capital, to become a member of the army, and now, he's been chosen by Sesshoumaru-sama himself to be a part of the tithe guard. It," she paused, "it is such a turning point in his career. He was such a sweet boy, I wonder if he's changed…"

He frowned. Did this boy mean so much to her? "Probably. A warrior's life is hard."

She nodded, biting her lip gently. "Do you think he would remember me?"

He forced himself to smile. "I don't see why he wouldn't. You aren't the easiest to forget."

She grinned widely at him, happy. "Thank you. I'll be back before long, alright?"

He grinned and nodded until she disappeared. The frown he really felt came out. What was so special about this Hojo guy? Was he really so important to her? Stupid human, stealing his Kagome from him.

"My Kagome? Since when was she mine?"

The minute she looked in your eyes, you idiot!

He frowned, shaking his head. "Shut up."

The inn was a bustle of activity even before the tithe collector arrived, most of the villagers deciding it was a worthy excuse to take a day off, children were running around unattended, adults had been eating and drinking since midday. Once the expected group arrived, she had had to draw bathes, bring out food and sake, clear tables, do dishes, even with Sango and a few other girls helping, she hadn't had a moments rest. She was in the main room of the inn, where the feasting was going on, clearing away empty plates, trying to avoid the hands that only came out at this time of year and get to the relative safety of the kitchen. Once there, she noticed it was already dark, had been for quite a while. Some of the girls who were busy with the dishes stopped her from going back out with sake, saying it was past time for her to get some fresh air. They all but pushed her outside and closed the door firmly behind her. Having no other choice, she walked out and sat by the water, deciding to make the most of her forced break.

"May I join you?"

She looked up and caught the gleam of a sword in the pale moonlight, a sure sign of one of the guard. "Of course," she replied softly and he sat next to her, the sword resting on the ground beside him.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

"Rather." Much warmer than a night a month ago.

There was a chuckle from the guard next to her. "Should I take it you don't recognize me, Kag-chan?"

She looked to him quickly, her eyes scrambling to find the face in the moonlight. "H-hojo-kun?" She smiled widely. "Oh, goodness me, I didn't recognize you! You've grown so tall," she thought back to the lean lad he had been when he had left, "and you've filled out too."

He grinned, his violet eyes shining in delight. "Working with a sword does that."

"What's it like," she asked, "to be hand picked by Sesshoumaru-sama? To see the world? To go out and see what this world is made of?"

"Tough, but rewarding," he looked her up and down. "You've grown too."

She smiled. "That's right. I was only 12 when you left. Four years already. How fast they go."

He smiled. "How have you been?"

"Well," she replied, "Kaede-sama has taken me as apprentice and I work hard at the inn. I'm busy, but at least I'm not bored."

"Do you enjoy the hard work?"

"Sometimes," she replied, "when it's rewarding."

He reached out and touched her hand with his. "You've grown into such a beauty," he whispered and she felt her heart tremble, her mind reeling, "not a little girl anymore, Kagome."

"Hojo-kun?"

"Kagome, you deserve better than this, and I can give it to you if you would only say yes."

She looked up at Hojo with large eyes. "What are you saying, Hojo-kun?"

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

Miroku looked around the empty village in silence, sighing in regret that he had duties to attend and could not spend more time with the beauties inside the inn. The music and voices could reach him here, all the way at the other end of the village, on the path to the God tree where he was to meet his informant. The clearing was empty but for the tree as he wrapped his cloak around him, his staff in his hands, eyes alert.

"Oi, monk, you're late."

From the trees emerged a figure in red, white hair picking up every stray moonbeam.

"InuYasha, how good of you to come."

The hanyou snorted. "Can we skip the pleasantries?"

The monk sighed. "Fine. What have you discovered about the increase in demon activity?"

"It's centered around this village, all right. There've been a lot, but, so far they've been pretty weak, nothing I can't handle. The village has two demon slayers and a miko for any who slip past me."

"Any idea of the cause?"

He nodded. "Like my brother said, there's no doubt."

"You mean, it's resurfaced? But where? The villagers would have notified Sesshoumaru the instant they were aware of it."

"They aren't aware of it. It's still dormant." He turned away, a look of almost pain in his eyes. "The miko's apprentice, she's…Kikyo's reincarnation."

"You are certain?"

He nodded. "I'll never forget the scent of the woman who killed my mother."

"It is the same?"

"Similar," he replied, eyes far away, "But she's nothing like that hag."

"And you know this, because?"

The hanyou was quiet for a few moments. "We've met."

"And you haven't killed her?" Miroku asked, puzzled for a moment before it clicked. "Kami, what a twist of fate. The reincarnation of the woman who killed your mother, the one you are destined to-"

"It's not like that," he shot, "not that it's any of your business, you pervert."

Miroku raised his hands in defence. "I understand, my friend, no need to get upset. Is she attractive?"

The hanyou glared. "You won't touch her," he cracked his knuckles, "or else."

He smiled pleadingly. "Of course I won't, no need to worry."

InuYasha nodded, turning away a moment. "I'm leaving. I'll see you again before you leave likely." The demon ran off, disappearing into the surrounding woods. Grinning to himself, the monk began to walk back to the inn. Well, Sesshoumaru had been right. He wondered, how long before it awoke?

**So, yes, plot is developing. It's not just a simple old love thing. it's messed up. I like things that are messed up. Anyways, R&R please!**


End file.
